


I can Prove it

by beckettlovescastlealways



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, just how the cliffhanger could've been finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettlovescastlealways/pseuds/beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: what happens after Henry tells Jo his long story
Relationships: Jo Martinez & Henry Morgan, Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I can Prove it

“It’s a long story, Detective,” Henry repeated, he had allowed the detective in an was bouncing the aged photograph between his thumb and forefinger, trying in vain to look put together as the detective doesn’t take her eyes off him, “And once you know it… won’t be able to go back, Jo.”

“The truth, Henry.” Jo demands, “Full story.”

“Abe, can you get my-”

“Journal, on it.” Abe leaves the shop, sparing both of them a short glance before disappearing downstairs.

Henry leans against the register, sighing before flipping the photo for Jo to see again, “Abigail,” he can’t help but smile slightly, “Abraham and of course myself,” he puts the photo down on the table between them, “This photo was taken in 1956, we were happy.”

“That doesn’t make any…”

“Sense? I know it’s totally illogical to any human of sound mind, but you just need to listen… let me try and explain? Then it’s up to you.”

“I was born in 1779 in the United Kingdom, my family was the owner of a rather large shipping company, I was raised in the gentry, and all that implied at the time. In 1805 I married my first wife, Nora, we were what was expected at the time, but at the time, happy. A few years later I cut contact with my father after it came to light that he had got the company involved in the slave trade. Several years later just before me and Nora were planning to go to America he died and I came into the family business. I went to America on the The Empress of Africa, and well, my plan on that ship went wrong.”

“Henry,” Abe reenters the room, handing him two books, his death journal, and one of the family scrapbooks, “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

“I was shot. In a fight with the captain, and thrown overboard. I died in the Atlantic that day, but then I didn’t. I have died 1248 times in the 200 years since, but I just don’t stay dead.” he hands her the red death journal, “Many of which are recorded in here.”

“Henry,” the detective’s eyes are wide with worry, her hand is outstretched, and she’s trying to keep her voice steady and calm, putting down the journal and taking a few steps towards, “You sound crazy right now.”

“It’s the truth, detective. That’s my secret.” Henry opens the scrap book, showing the many decades of history.

“That’s impossible, Henry. Just tell me the truth instead of whatever this bullshit story is.” she pauses, realizing he’s not acting like he’s lying, she takes another step towards him putting her hand on his arm, “I don’t know if this is stress or something else Henry but I need the truth.”

“Come here, detective,” Henry isn’t sure why he’s so desperate for his partner to believe him but a desperation to keep his life he has here as it is driving him more than logic as he leads he down to his laboratory, “After prove that I’m being truthful, we can talk further.” he grabs a gun he had gotten as a very short term way to protect from Adam if he came calling,

“Henry? What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jo demands freezing for just a second when he puts the gun to his head, “Henry, stop, please. Whatever this is, let me help. Just put the gun down. Please, Henry,” She moves to try to stop him

“I really need you to understand, Jo.” and with that he puts the gun to his chest, figuring it would be worse to do it to the head, and before Jo can reach him he pulls the trigger. The bullet rips through his chest as the gun drops to the floor. 

The blood pulsing out of the wound as Jo runs up to him, “Henry!” she catches him best she can to help lay him on the floor, “Henry, come on, stay with me. Please, hold on, Henry.” she puts her hands over the wound, feeling the heat slip through her fingers, “Abe!” she yells over her shoulder, grabbing her phone to call for help.

“No,” Henry reaches up and pulls the phone away, “Please. Please Jo. Trust me. Listen to Abe. I’m sorry. Trust m…” he passes out, his breath even more shallow as Abe comes down the stairs.

“Oh, Henry.” the man breathes before quickly turning his attention to Jo, still keeping her hands over the wound, “Jo, hey,” he puts his hand on her shoulder, as his father stops breathing then disappears, “It’ll be okay,” he promises her as she starts shaking a bit. He helps her to her feet before guiding her to one of the chairs, though she doesn’t look away from the spot Henry disappeared from, “Jo, I promise it will be okay,” it doesn’t stop the tears streaming down her face.

“He… disappeared. He…” Jo tries to make sense of what she just saw, all the while unable to stop shaking and crying.

“He’ll be fine, I promise.” Abe offers her a hand, “Come on, I’ll show you.” he gently guides her up to his car. Jo doesn’t look up from the red now pasted onto her hands.

It’s thankfully void of people around the Hudson when Henry breaks the surface of the water. He rapidly begins swimming to the shore, already realizing that perhaps this was one of his worse plans.

Getting out of the river he’s lucky to find Abe’s car right near where he gets ashore. His son tosses him a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt before the top is even fully on the other car door opens and out steps Jo, the split second before she reacts is enough to confirm that he had hurt her much worse than he ever wanted to. The detective’s eyes widen for a split second before she runs over to him.

“What the fuck. What the hell were you thinking.” She balls her hands up, “Henry what the absolute fuck was that you asshole,” she sees red for a second as he stands there and let’s her yell at him, “God damnit what were you thinking?” She demands again raising her hand to punch him in the chest, just needing him to react and explain and not leave her like that again.

After she hits him he apologizes, unsure what else to do. And somehow that breaks her, her anger drops and she starts crying again, she takes another step towards him, this time pulling him into a hug “Please don’t ever do that again.”


End file.
